Chasing Bees
by Funny Mouth
Summary: "I told you. I'm chasing bees, today," Yoruichi responded, licking her lips as she said it, golden eyes gleaming suggestively. Soi Fon wasn't sure she wanted to run. rated T for MILD swearing. oneshot. yoru/soi


**Chasing Bees**

Soft, lithe feet danced across the grassy ground, piercing golden eyes darting from left to right. Suddenly, a black ball of fur leaped into the air at the flying insect, only to miss. The animal hit the ground with a loud, angry hiss. "Stupid!" It snarled in a male's voice.

"Lady Yoruichi?" A puzzled voice questioned. The feline turned, only to gape at her former protégé, Soi Fon, who was now the Captain of the Second Division. Her little successor. She was happy to see her; it _had_ been quite some time since she had last visited... But still! Why had she had to come to _this_ meadow, damn it! She hid her surprise as Soi Fon spoke. "What are you doing...?"

"Nothing, Soi Fon," Yoruichi replied, trying to sound convincing. The petite, dark haired female kept staring at her with stormy grey eyes, saying nothing else. She was obviously waiting for the truth. That pissed Yoruichi off. She knew her too well. "I'm relaxing!"

"Why is there dirt and grass all over your fur?" Soi Fon pestered amusement in her voice. The feline lashed its tail angrily, golden eyes narrowing at her. In a quick flash, the cat was by her ankle. Unsheathing her claws, the black ball of fur gave a quick swipe to her leg. "Lady Yoruichi!"

"Oh, sorry," Yoruichi responded cheekily, attempting to feign innocence. "I thought there was a mouse by your foot." The tail lashed again, this time in satisfaction. Her successor glared at her icily. What had crawled into her haori? She hadn't even scratched her that hard! Probably didn't even break the skin! It's not like her claws were dirty, anyways.

"Lady Yoruichi, that was completely uncalled for," Soi Fon huffed, looking down at her leg, and then looking back at the smug-looking cat. "It was a very immature thing to do." Golden eyes flashed towards her again, and on the inside, the Captain grinned.

"Immature?" Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "If _anyone's_ immature, it's you with the unhealthy cat obsess-" She cut herself off mid-sentence as she spotted that damned _butterfly_ again. It flew dangerously towards her, and her golden eyes were glued to its bright colored wings.

Yoruichi crouched, shaking her hindquarters in anticipation. Her claws unsheathed, digging into the earth below. The creature was right in front of her. _Jump!_ The feline flew from her spot on the ground, legs pushing up as far as they could. Her claw managed to snag the insect's wing, and it went tumbling down with her. "_Ha_! It couldn't escape _me_. I'm too fast!" Yoruichi bragged; unaware Soi Fon was gaping at her, trying to stifle her laughter.

"L-Lady Yor-uichi..." Soi Fon choked and then starting laughing. Her laughter was like wind chimes whistling through Yoruichi's ears. It had been a very, very long time since she had heard that come from Soi Fon. She turned around, eyes widening as she saw the usually stern and composed Captain doubled over, laughing so hard tears streamed out of her eyes. What was she laughing at-?

She dropped the insect from her mouth. Shit. She had forgotten that Soi Fon was there. Well, that was okay. She was Yoruichi Shihoin; she could brush it off easily. "Knock it off, Soi. It's not _that _funny." Her annoyance was started to rise as the Captain didn't bother to try and reply. "Soi Fon!"

"O-oh, L-Lad-" She broke off into more fits of laughter. Yoruichi scowled as much as a cat could, sitting, hitting the stupid winged thing out of her way. Her tail lashed impatiently as minutes went by, and yet, her former protégé kept giggling.

"_Damn_ it, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi snarled, unable to maintain her composure.

Soi Fon stopped laughing all of a sudden, looking at her. She wiped her eyes, and fought to keep the grin off her face. "Yes, Lady Yoruichi?"

Finally! "Listen, Soi Fon that was my cat instinct-"

"I understand, Lady Yoruichi," Soi Fon interrupted, staring at her former mentor with an intense stormy grey gaze. "You said you were only relaxing so that I wouldn't laugh as I did just now when you were butterfly hunting."

"_Butterfly hunting_? Really, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked, glaring at her. Soi Fon had a mask on so that even the feline couldn't see what she was feeling.

"Chasing butterflies, then, Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked; her solemn look started to worry Yoruichi. The feline stared at her for a few moments longer. Suddenly, she turned around, a hurt note entering the cat's voice as she spoke.

"Yes, Soi Fon. It's embarrassing, really... that's why I didn't want to tell you," Yoruichi muttered, her tail curling around her paws protectively. "I knew you would laugh."

Suddenly, guilt ate at her. Soi Fon took a step and flashed in front of the cat, scooping her up and holding her out in front of her. "Lady Yoruichi, I am deeply sorry! Please accept my apology!" The sincere look on her face, and the worry in her eyes was enough for Yoruichi.

"Well, Soi Fon, I'm afraid I don't accept. Next time, get it right," Yoruichi said in an absolutely empty voice. A loud _'whoosh'_ sounded, and there was no cat in her arms. Smoke cleared, and Soi Fon realized in horror Yoruichi had changed forms.

"I'm only chasing bees today." And then she was knocked over with a naked woman on top of her, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat, golden eyes gleaming with mischief. She leaned down, planting her lips against Soi Fon's.

Soi Fon started sputtering, but Yoruichi silenced her by cupping her cheek. The dark skinned female on top of her deepened the kiss by running her tongue along Soi Fon's bottom lip, silently asking permission. Permission granted.

Soi Fon couldn't hold back a tiny moan of pleasure as Yoruichi pulled back. Disappointment filled her as she yearned for the mouth to return. Both of them gasped for air, but Yoruichi managed to make it look like she was breathing just fine. The petite female couldn't help the blush that came over her face, and she shut her eyes tightly to block out her former mentor's form.

"Hey, Soi." Hot breath fanned against her face. "Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. Buzzzzzz," she purposely drawled out the last part, and Soi Fon wished she was someplace else; and not under Lady Yoruichi!

"L-lady Yor-Yoruichi, p-please re-remove y-yourself," Soi Fon stammered out, eyes still shut tightly.

"Okay," was the husky reply. She felt the small added weight being removed off of her, and she opened her eyes. The dark skinned female was standing a few steps away, still staring directly at her. _Oh. _She hadn't realized how she missed her touch already. "By the way, Soi, I'm giving you a ten second head start. Make use of it, you prude."

"What?" Soi Fon exclaimed, rising to her feet, opening her eyes, and the blush grew.

"I told you. I'm chasing bees, today," Yoruichi responded, licking her lips as she said it, golden eyes gleaming suggestively. Soi Fon wasn't sure she wanted to run. "Eight seconds."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Fiv-_ oof_!" Yoruichi was caught off as her protégé lunged at her. She had outwitted the cat! The Shihoin Princess was sure Soi would've run! Her former apprentice looked down at her, conflicted, and then made up her mind. What was she- Ah, screw it. Damn it all. Once those lips had met hers, she knew she had lost.

**A/N: I really don't know. I saw a picture of Yoruichi as a cat pawing up at a butterfly and this came to me. It's fluffy. I hope I got those two written well; I tried my best. I hope you guys like it. Leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
